<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switching It Up by steverogerswhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167456">Switching It Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogerswhore/pseuds/steverogerswhore'>steverogerswhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers smut [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Steve Rogers, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation in Shower, Pegging, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Strap-Ons, Sub Steve Rogers, fluff at the end, steve rogers enjoys being dominated, steve rogers has a praise kink, steve rogers is a switch, steve rogers needs to relax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogerswhore/pseuds/steverogerswhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Naomi decide to switch things up in the bedroom after a particularly tough mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers smut [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Switching It Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's 2:30am when I am writing this, because I can't sleep. So... enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's 3:20am by the time I finished this chapter; I've been working on this for an hour. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning when they returned to the Avengers Tower. Their mission hit Steve particularly hard because they lost a few civilians. As usual, he blamed himself. He could be very moody when that happened.</p><p>"Steve..." Naomi pleaded softly, hoping to comfort her man.</p><p>"Don't even bother," he grumbled, walking into their shared bathroom and slamming the door shut. </p><p>She frowned while listening to the sound of zippers and buttons being undone. With a sigh she opened the door and shot him a look.</p><p>"Don't you shut me out now, mister." Her voice was tense and she folded her arms over her chest as he finished undressing. "I'm talking to you."</p><p>"I am not in the mood to talk.." he said with a sneer, refusing to make eye contact. </p><p>Without any warning, Naomi reached out and grabbed his wrist forcefully, causing him to look her way.</p><p>"You are going to do what I say, understand?" Her voice was laced in a specific tone that signaled him what she meant. She smiled softly as he saw his shoulders relax a bit.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," he quickly replied, giving her his complete attention.</p><p>"Get yourself ready, I'll get all of our toys together." </p><p>"Yes, ma'am, right away." </p><p>With that, she left him in the bathroom, giving him privacy. Meanwhile, she went to their dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She took out lube, a riding crop, a butt plug, a dildo, hand cuffs, and a vibrating strap-on and set them on the bed. A few minutes passed and she heard him start up the shower, so she grabbed the lube and the butt plug. With a soft smile she walked into the bathroom where he was patiently waiting. "Did you clean yourself up for me?" </p><p>He nodded, "Yes ma'am, I did."</p><p>"Alright, get in the shower and spread your legs for me," she ordered in a soft but stern tone.</p><p>He did just that with no hesitation, the hot water falling onto his back. Once he spread his legs, his already hardening cock hanging between them, she took the lube and squirted some onto his hole. He arched his back as he felt her fingers tracing the outside of his clenching hole. </p><p>"Relax, sweetie," Naomi said, and Steve took a deep breath before exhaling slowly to try and relax himself.</p><p>When she was satisfied with how relaxed he was, she placed on hand on his lower back to help steady him, while using two fingers from the other to penetrate him, making sure enough lube was on them. She smiled when she heard a faint groan come from him. </p><p>"Good boy," she praised before sliding her fingers in and out of him. He moaned, very receptive to her touch thanks to the serum which amplified everything, including his nervous system. "What do you say?"</p><p>"Thank you, miss," he moaned out breathlessly, his forehead leaning against the shower wall as the water soaked his hair. He started to rock his hips back against her fingers and she allowed him to fuck her fingers. "Fuck yes..."</p><p>Suddenly a smack rang out as she spanked his ass with her free hand and Steve groaned. "Watch your language!"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am... I'm sorry.. thank you, miss," he whined, still fucking her fingers.</p><p>Naomi added a third finger and continued this for a few minutes. She took her fingers out and wiped them on a towel before grabbing the butt plug and squirting lube on it. </p><p>"Open yourself up for me, sweetie," she calmly ordered, watching as he reached back and spread his cheeks apart. She guided the butt plug into his needy hole, feeling her pussy throb as he moaned loudly from the penetration. 

</p>
<p>"Yes... yess... thank you ma'am.." His noises of pleasure were music to her ears as she got the plug all the way in and tapped the base, watching him rock his hips in response.</p><p>"Such a good boy for me, aren't you?" she praised softly, reaching around to give his leaking cock a few strokes. "Straighten up for me baby, and turn around. Good boy."</p><p>Steve turned around with a groan and watched as she undressed, his eyes glazed over with arousal, his lips quivering with need. She chuckled and stepped in the shower with him, standing almost a half foot shorter than him. She grabbed the back of his neck and made him lean down to kiss her as they let the water run over them. </p><p>"I'm gonna take care of you, Stevie, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gonna try and sleep now, let's hope I can so I can continue this in the morning! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>